The Life of a Spirit Detective
by Kima Urameshi
Summary: Kima is no average middle school and when she almost fails school in America her parents decide to send her to her aunts house and her sons. Changing schools may seem scary but when your cousins the spirit detective that is a huge understatement.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime not yu yu Hakusho ok so don't laugh at me and no sueing

Chapter one: The Beginning of The nut cases story

"What I have to go to Japan just because I get one bad grade that's not far!" Kima shouted.

"It's your own fault you got the grade. Were sending you to my sister and her son it will be fun you'll learn a lot about the area. You'll get to meet your cousin to and my family." Kima's parent said.

"What about my animals and friends here? Do I just leave them here without them knowing?" Kima's face started to turn red.

"Yes it will be good for you to be away from them for awhile."

Kima shouted in frustration and ran out of the room to start packing.

TOKYO

"Yusuke my sister's daughter is coming to stay with us no arguing!" Atsuko marched out of the room before her son could object. Yusuke was a teenager punk at the age of 16 a juvenile delinquent of the Sarayashiki junior high school. He had jet-black hair and brown eyes he always wore his school uniform at town and he picked fights with everyone. All he ever heard about his cousin was she was an A student and loved to learn. Personally he couldn't figure out how he was related.

Next Week at School

"Class today we are welcoming a new student to our school her name is Kima Urameshi she is staying at the Urameshi house hold and will be attending this school so make her feel welcome." The whole class stopped talking when they heard Urameshi and Yusuke who never paid any attention in class looked up (when he is in class). The girl had Black hair and brown eyes just like Yusuke and she wore the school uniform and she looked like a girl version of Yusuke but shorter and not as macho.

As soon as the teacher stopped talking the students stayed into a queer silence. Kima glanced up looking from one face to another until she found who she was looking for. Yusuke locked glares with his cousin and he could see she was laughing really hard.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yusuke shouted across the room.

Kima shrugged and sat in her appointed seat. The teacher was uneasy as it was with the one Urameshi in the class now he really was worked up. "OK class turn to page 120 in your history books so we can start to read to Revolutionary war in America." Everybody groaned the war was so boring to the students. The teacher looked around to say "Kima why don't you start us off."

Kima nodded and started to read, "The Revolutionary war was started in…." Sooner than anyone thought the lunch bell rang and everyone jumped up. Everyone filled out until the teacher, Kima, and Yusuke were the only ones left. Out of the corner of her eye Kima could see Yusuke walking over to her.

"You now a lot of people will want revenge on me and take it out on you. I'm not going to stop them so be on guard. You never know if it's me who's coming at you or some street punk." Yusuke said coolly.

Kima didn't even look up as she slid past him and walked out of the door. 'What a jerk.' At lunch as Kima sat alone a girl walked over to her.

"Hi! I hear your Yusuke's cousin. My name is Keiko I'm Yusuke's friend." The girl named Keiko was cute for a girl and looked well learned. Kima smiled she hoped the two could become friends. "I am going to be your guide around school campus if you have any questions about the courses and stuff asks me…. And if you need anyone to talk to you can talk to me." Keiko blushed, "If you want that is."

Kima smiled and laughed, "You want to be friends I don't now how long I'm going to stay here and I could use a friend." Kima stopped laughing and blushed. "If your Yusuke friend I guess you wouldn't want to hang out with me."

Keiko said slightly puzzled, "What did he say? The jerk." Keiko reached out and dragged Kima across campus and onto the roof of the science building. "Yusuke Urameshi come down from there right now and talks to Kima and me." Keiko shouted Kima's eyes widened and she pulled away. Kima was not one to get into a mess and she thought of this as a mess. Suddenly Yusuke was off the stair well roof and was looking very angry.

"This is your cousin why are you so meaning to her!" Keiko shouts.

"Why do you care so much she's not your sister or something Mother hen?"

Keiko's eyes flared up looking very angry, "Well excuse me for having manors."

"Excuse me but I don't need you to stand up for me Keiko enough has happened to people who try to help me to …protect me." Kima turned and ran into to the school building. Unfortunately Yusuke and Keiko were in all of her classes all four until the end of the school day. When Keiko tried to talk to her she either ignored her or gave her a dirty look. When the school day was over Kima ran to her locker and grabbed her stuff. She ran out into the main shopping area in town and slowed down after running 24 blocks. When she stopped and went down a side alley a gang of tuff looking bully's surrounded her.

"Your Urameshi's cousins aren't you?" One stupid looking guy said.

"Yeah what's it to you it's not like I like being has cousin or something."

"Well he owes us a lot of cash so you either pay up or we beat you up."

"How much does he owe you guys? Why do I have to pay up are you afraid to face him or something?"

"He owes us 20,000 yen and a pack of cigarettes."

"What I'm not paying for that!"

"To bad I guess we'll have to beat you up then." The teenagers charged forward at Kima. 'And to think I thought I could be accepted by these people ass someone other than that cousin of mine.' Kima dogged the first punched and punched the guy in the stomach he fell just as the next guy attacked with a knife it got planted into her left shoulder. Kima didn't even blink as she drew a knife and hit the guy in the left shoulder and punched him with the hilt in the face breaking the jaw. The next guy punched her in the stomach and she returned the punched and kicked him were it hurt. Kima looked around to see the men retreating and saw Yusuke in the alley. Kima's eyes flashed dangerously and she turned around just as Yusuke stepped forward.

"Sorry about today and getting you into this mess." Yusuke said as Kima turned around to see him blushing. Kima's eyes softened and she looked around. She saw the unconcenss bully's and snickered.

"It's okay I would have gotten into this trouble anyways I was known as the top punk in California that's one of my many problems though so I had to come here mom said." Kima laughed slightly, "But she didn't now you were the top punk in Tokyo so I guess I can have some fun here."

Yusuke nodded and said, "You had better clean up that cut on your shoulder." Kima frowned and looked at her shoulder, "You had better clean it or it might get infected." Kima nodded and Yusuke walked her to the apartment he made sure her cut was bandaged and left. Atsuko came in and saw Kima asleep on the couch she had seen Kima off to school that day and was not alarmed by the girl sleeping on the couch. When it was about 8:00 o'clock and Kima woke up to an ugly red head whispering to Yusuke and glancing at her to see her awake and glaring.

"Yoh Kima this is Kuwabara be nice to him he's my punk friend." At that Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Watz' up," Kima waved then winced she had waved with her bad arm.

"What's the matter you get hurt or something?" Kuwabara looked concerned and Kima bopped him on the head.

"Are you sure your Yusuke's friend you are caring about a girls help way to much." Kima looked around to see Kuwabara blushing and Yusuke looking at the ceiling. Kima looked down until then she had been on her side lying under a cover. All she had on was a bandage around her chest her ribs to her wounded shoulder.

"You people here really are immature." Kima said dryly as she slid on a shirt.

"Yusuke your cousin came from were again?"

"America she was probably a punk just like me right."

"Right the toughest punk in California." Kima nodded thinking back on the day the three toughest gangs in CA had attached her at once. She had beaten them only because she had had her sword.

"See! What did I tell you she'd be like a chip of the old block?" Yusuke said punching the air.

BBBBBEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!

Kima looked at the door. Yusuke looked up to as Kuwabara ran to the door.

"OW Botan long time no see Yusuke's in the living room."

Kima heard a strange girl's voice that was very familiar. "Why thank you Kuwabara I need to talk to him." The girl walked in and Kima ridged up no wonder the voice was so familiar the girl had Blue hair and was wearing a school uniform. When Botan saw Kima sitting cross-legged on the couch eyes wide her whole body went ridged and Botan shrieked. Kima snickered got up, grabbed her school bag and walked out obviously Botan had a lot of explaining to do.

IN THE APARTMENT

"What was that about Botan?" Yusuke asked. Botan was still shocked to see Kima in the same apartment as Yusuke her spirit detective cousin. Yusuke had no idea that the one reason Yusuke was alive was because Kima had stood up to her cousin's defense when she had found he was dead. She had stood up in front of the king of the world. She had been the spirit detective of America and had made sure he had come back to life.

"Agh nothing it's just that she looks so familiar." Botan made a quick lie.

"Ok," Yusuke said thinking I'll get it out of her later while Botan thought thank Emma he's so dunce.

"So what's the mission anyways?"

"Ohh it's an infiltration."

"Into What? Where?"

"This is a living world mission all you have to is become the pupil of Genkai, King Koenma Jr. Friend; she is a famous spiritualist and will be your teacher."

"Hn well I do want to enjoy my spring break so..."

"There is a really powerful demon trying to get Genkai's Tech. and you have to stop him."

"But my break."

"You'd actually compare the two." Botan couldn't believe him, "You'd also get… a martial arts tournament ring side ticket."

"We must save the world from the evil demon." Yusuke shot up and got all heroes like.


	2. New Things

K/U: Hi thanks for reading my fic… umm yeah and thank you el cid girl for my first review yay 

To the yokai nightmare thank you so much thank you thank you thank you for the review just don't kill Hiei please

To gabrielle( ) don't put your self down like that because I just started to

To Jingenji no Yusuke has not gotten his evil training from Genkai and Yusuke has never ever met Kima I thought I said that in the first chapter… ow I guess not plus my spelling and punctuation suck so please don't be so hard

Disclaimer I don't own nothing' ok but I do own the books #1-3 and #5

Chapter Two: Kima's return to the spirit world! 

Later that night

Kima had got back late after beating up a few dozen people to be greeted by Botan in front of the apartment door. She paused and thought about it for a while about taking off the invisibility spell. Botan looked up and put the see-through glass to her eye and looked straight at Kima.

"It wont work I can see you Kima."

"I know but you had better tell me what's going on. Why are you at my cousin's house I thought we said he wouldn't be burdened with my old job?"

"I now but when you quiet we couldn't find anyone else for the job so we had to make him it." Botan said sadly. Kima was shaking and she looked far away remembering.

"Fine but you tell me his every mission and I stay with him in every mission even if he doesn't see me. I get my old job back to." Kima said sternly.

Botan looked very uncertain, "Ok but you have to go into the Makai and talk to Koenma to make a deal with him." Kima nodded and held out her hand. Suddenly they were in front of Koenma and an ogre.

"Koenma sir, Kima is here to see you." Botan said quickly seeing Koenma's displeasure.

"Kima! You what are you doing here." Koenma shouted.

"Stop shouting why is my cousin the spirit detective of all people!"

"Well see there was no one for the job and the demon activity shot up and he was brought back to life so he had spirit energy immediately so he's spirit detective."

"Ok I'm fine with that but I get the old rank back. As in I'm another of your spirit detective things."

"Really that's great you can have it back but you need a proper mission to see if you're rusty."

"Sure is it beating up demons or something else?"

"You will do an obstacle course and it will have many demons in it you will have to defeat them."

"Then I get my job back?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Ok you have a day to make the course."

Kima held up her hand and they were back in front of the apartment door.

"You had better get some practice and have a good rest." Botan patted her friend on the back.

"Yeah I guess so. I had better get some rest." Kima went into the room and went to sleep on the couch.


	3. The Next Day A New School And A New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho this is the last time I'm saying it, it makes me feel sad.

K/U: Hi again I had jazz band today we play this piece called avenue R and it is so fun I have a solo yay. But there is this teacher and …. Ok anyways here is the new chapter

Chapter Three: The Next day, a new school, and a new job well old one

**Next Day**

"Kima Urameshi please report to the office now the principle wants to talk to you." The teacher of the history class read out loud. Kima got up and packed her binder. She left the room and went straight to the office. She knocked and heard some one say Come in. Kima entered the office and saw the principle shifting threw grade papers.

"Ah Kima I'm here to talk to you about your grades. They are wonderful A's all the way threw and not an assignment missing." Kima blushed not realizing what her grades had been. The day before had been strange she had had six finals and she had thought she had done poorly.

"Thank you sir um what did you call me for."

"Ah yes we a transferring you to the N High school its one of the best I want you to learn more and it's harder than here. Also do you like science because I'm going to put you in the science club?"

"Yes sir I love science."

"Well then everything's set tomorrow you are going to start your first day at N High School and you will be going there to learn about the school today. The bus will be leaving in ten minutes." The principle nodded a dismissal and Kima left overwhelmed.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Kima got on the bus and it departed as Kima sat down. When they arrived at the High school Kima's mouth dropped. The school was huge there were three buildings and a lot of uniformed students. A man ran towards Kima waving "Hi you must be Kima. I'm Ascot I'll be your guide today. I'm going to give you the tour of the grounds."

Kima bowed and thanked him. They took a daylong tour and by the time the day was done Kima was overwhelmed.

"Ok that's it here's your class schedule and the science club meats in the science building SC-9 tomorrow."

"Ok thank you very much I am very thankful." Kima bowed and left to the apartment to be met half way there by Botan.

"So are you ready?"

"Huh ow yeah. Yeah I'm ready." Kima held up her hand and they were in the office again.

"Ah Kima here it is." Koenma pushed a button and they were in a room with a line of demons. All were tough looking and scared. "You are to beat everyone in this room with your fists and anything you have on you." Kima shrugged and stepped forward. A

An ogre stepped forward with a referee outfit on and held up and hand. The first demon stepped forward as did Kima and he shouted begin. The demon charged forward. Kima rolled her eyes and at the last minute stepped to the side tripping him. The demon slammed into the wall behind her as the next demon stepped forward and circled her. Kima glanced his way and drew a knife and threw it at someone in the line.

"Brisinger" the demon exploded just like everyone else in the line. The demon attacking paled and ran away. Kima put on a look just like Yusuke's and said. "What you running away?" She raised her hand and shouted, "SPIRIT GUN!" a blast of spirit energy went at the demon. He fell over with a thump.

"Really Kima do you have to kill everyone when you are fighting."

"What they were first degree murderers not like you would miss them and yes I do keep in touch with this world." Kima saw the angry look on Koenma's face.

"Those were demon's who did nothing but kill a few people and demons."

"Yeah and I'm the angel of Aristyo." Kima stuck her tongue out. Suddenly Kima's watch started to beep.

"Look at the time I really have to go. Yusuke's mom will worry if I don't come home soon." Kima went over to the charring of the demons and resheathed the knife. Kima looked back to see Koenma looking or thinking they have the same look.

"Fine you can be spirit detective three after Yusuke, Kuwabara, and then you okay."

"Sure, got to go Koenma dude later." Botan and Kima disappeared and reappeared in front of the house/apartment of Botan. Kima bowed and walked off whistling. Botan shook her head and entered her home thing.

Next Day at school Kurama is Suichi sorry I forgot so in school I said Kurama

After a long night of questions from Yusuke then Kuwabara Kima was tired when she got to school. She got to her locker to be greeted by a girl with blue streaks and the school uniform.

"Hi I'm Daine I'm going to be your guide for today." She waved cheerfully.

"Hi I'm Kima," Kima smiled she liked this school all ready.

"Ok we had better get going to our first class. Its Science right I'll be in your class. Mr. Yong is a pretty cool teacher for a science teacher. I hope you like him he's my favorite teacher." Daine talked about stuff like that till they got to the science building.

"Hey How's that?" Kima asked when they got to the science class. Daine glanced that way and said.

"That's Nyuma, Matsui, Hena, and Kory they are the science nerds." She rolled her eyes. "There in the science club I would join if they weren't in it. They are so nerdy," Daine rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"Ok class calm down." A really cool looking teacher walked in. Everyone shut up and took their seats.

"Hn Kima girl come forward. Class this is our new student Kima Urameshi she was transferred into to this school because of her grades and will be staying with us until she returns back to America to go home." Kima bowed slightly and looked around to see everyone comfortable and not ridged like her first day at the school Yusuke went to. Kima smiled slightly and went to her appointed seat next to a teenager with a red uniform and red hair. Mr. Yong started the lesson on gravity as Kima opened her book she glanced towards Daine. She was very unhappy after class Kima as usual was the last one out of the class.

"Your Yusuke's cousin?" The red head asked.

"

Huh ow well yeah don't try to get even threw me ok it wont work." Kima threw her bag over her shoulder and ran to PE. Everyone was changing into there clothes and Kima changed to. When they got out onto the field Kima saw the same guy in her class.

"Ok class today we are going to be doing softball. It was a sport started by the Americans and is one of there most played sport for us teens. Ow yeah this girl is the new girl and you need to be nice to her. Kima girl you can be on Hena's team they would do you some good to teach them a few tricks." The teacher winked and told the class to go run a lap. Kima waited till five seconds later before she took off. She caught up to the back people in three seconds and was in the middle of the average runners half way. 'Finally a challenge' Kima thought as she glanced ahead the fastest runner was the red head and he was almost done. Kima picked up speed and caught up to him as they reached the coach.

"One-fifty Kurama and Kima. Well done both of you and Kima you started after everyone else. Terrific now everyone get into your teams. Hena's team you're on field four you're going against Sacura's team." Hena paled as he heard the name Sacura he was the bully of the school.

"Come on he can't be that bad he just looks like another bully." Kima was behind Hena and was observing him from her spot. Hena jumped at the sound of Kima's voice right behind him. He wasn't used to girl talking to him so he was very surprised.

"Not of you count him being the guy who picked on you sense second grade no." Hena said flatly. Kory, Nyuma, Matsui, and Kurama jogged over to the two.

"I guess were taking on Sacura with a girl on our team." Kory sighed, "Were doomed." Kima twitched slightly and was about to punch Kory when Sacura walked up to them.

"Looky what we have here. A bunch of sissy and as a mascot we have a girl. Ha Ha Ha." Sacura started laughing uncontrollably. At the mascot part Kima took a step forward fist clenched.

"You call me a mascot one more time you're going to get it." Kima hissed. Sacura stopped laughing and looked at the girl daring her to take another step. Kima took the dare and landed herself right in front of him. "Well?" Kima hissed.

"Now, now girly no need to get all worked up how about we settle this with a nice date." Sacura puckered his lips.

"Are you cra…" just as she was about to cuss him out Kurama pulled her back and said.

"No need to settle anything we need to start the game or the teacher will come over and ask us what's wrong." The teams went into position Kima batting with Sacura pitching. The first was high and fast so Kima just stayed were she was and got a ball. The next one was a sinker and Kima put her whole body in it and hit Sacura were it hurt. Kima laughed slightly and ran threw the bases as Sacura tried to recover from the hit. By the time she was at home base he had recovered and was fuming. The three Hena, Matsui, and Nyuma were cracking up.

"You," Sacura shouted as he ran over to Kima, "today at lunch in this field we are going to settle this." Kima shrugged still laughing as the rest of the team paled. At the end of the period Kima was tired of the shouts from Sacura's team about how she was going to get it at lunch. After Kima was changed into her school uniform she had math and to her relief it was something easy graphing but to her annoying Kurama was sitting right next to her with Daine on her other side.

"Lucky," Daine whispered to Kima at math Kima looked at her curiously.

"Why am I lucky?" Kima whispered back, Daine just shook her head and mouthed 'later'. When the math period was over Kima and Daine went to lunch. When they sat down with their lunches Kima suddenly shouted got up and ran to the field asking Daine to look after her food. When Hena, Matsui, and Nyuma saw her running to the field they paled and ran after her. Kurama looked up just in time to see Kima running towards them. He was standing away from Sacura and his gang and was waiting to see if the girl would show up. When he saw her Kurama sighed if she really was an Urameshi he should have known she wouldn't turn down a challenge.

"So you came to get your pounding." Sacura said as Kima jogged up.

"What ever you say just start the stupid match already." Kima said dryly scratching her bangs as he charged at her. Kima sighed as she jumped onto his head and off. Sacura went face first into the grass.

"I really hate picking on someone how isn't around the same level I am but to make it fair I'll put my hand behind my back." Sacura shot up after hearing this remark.

"Why you," Sacura charged again and Kima dodged again this time staying her ground and taking small steps around if you ever watch Ranma one-half its what he does when he dodges. After dodging a few hundred times she got bored and decided to let one hit her. The punch landed right in the stomach but it felt more like a pleasant tingle. Kima pretended to fall back and when he charged forward she kicked him twelve times in most of the vital point. She shot up just before he fell on her and rolled her eyes.

"Were are all the good fighter's anymore?" She ran back to Daine to finish her lunch. Kurama ran up behind her without her noticing.

"I need to talk to you after school today." Kurama said quietly.

"Huh ow sure what ever." Kima used to being able to sense people coming. When Kurama walked away Kima was still fidgeting. Daine was giggling uncontrollably and all the girl around them were glaring at Kima.

"What's so funny?" Kima asked about to lose her temper.

"You, you are here for one day and you have Kurama asking you out. All the girl thinks he's hot." Daine was still laughing as Kima paled. Kima didn't want to go out with anyone and she hated it when people assumed too much.

"I can't though I have science club after school." Kima got up before Daine could start rolling in laughter but she caught up to her soon.

"Yeah but Kurama is in the Science club."

"What," Kima frizzed up and got all-sick.


	4. Science Club, Botan, and Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho

**Chapter Four: club and Botan plus dinner**

AFTER SCHOOL

Kima was the first one in the science clubroom and was reading the notes from the experiment they did last when Hena and Nyuma walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Nyuma said. Kima twitched in anodynes thinking about the science lab they had been doing.

"I'm in the science club to you now or did the principle forget to tell you."

"Don't worry Kima he was just asking if you wanted a toll for the fight." Just then Kurama walked in. Kima was about to punch Kurama when Matsui walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guess what Kima's in the club too!"

"We kind of already now that." Hena said.

"Well we had better get started with the next one." Nyuma said walking over to a drawer with lots of chemicals. Kima fallowed and took out a green tube and a blue one.

"What are you doing?" Matsui took a step towards Kima.

"You're not done with the lab you did last week." Kima took out a big bottle in the cabinet bellow the notes and pored in part of both flasks and jumped back. Smoke was coming out of it and it turned purple.

"What did you do?"

"I finished it now what's the next one?"

"How do you just finish something we have been working on for two months and say you finish it?" Kima sighed and went over to the bottle and holding her breath stuck it under Hena's nose. He went all dreamy eyed and suddenly there was a nock on the door.

Daine walked in, "Kima I don't understand the math homework do you." When she saw Hena she shut up. Kima rolled her eyes as Hena started talking to Daine about they should date and stuff. She stuck it under his nose again and he became undone. Just as he went back to normal she threw the rest down the drain.

"What did you do that for?" Hena shouted. He had finally looked attractive. Kima glanced up and her eyes clouded.

"You people would abuse the chemo's power. Ow and if you try it again it wont work it's got to have Anmino Tressed." Kima glanced at her watch as another nock on the door was heard. Kurama opened it as his eyes widened and he walked out someone fallowing him. Kima tilted her head and walked out to.

"What are you doing here Botan?" Kima heard Suichi's voice. 'What is he doing here talking to Botan.

"I wasn't here for you I'll have you now." Botan said probably waving her finger around. Kima rolled her eyes and kept listening.

"Then who are you here for if Yusuke isn't here?"

"Ohh sweat drop someone in the school I cant say who though Koenma won't let me." Botan ran around the corner and bumped into Kima. "Ow I am so sorry." She said and ran off. Kurama turned the corner.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Kima looked rather interested even though she was bored silly.

"Ow Kima that was a girl from the school across town. She's been looking into this school for a while now." Kurama said looking rather lost. Kima held up her hands in submission signaling she wasn't going to pry any more.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kima asked to Kurama's relief she changed the subject.

"Ow I just wanted to ask were you learned all those moves." Kurama said.

"I learned them in America. You'd be surprised how many defense schools there are. I get to spare a lot to so it's cool." Kima shrugged. Kima started walking off campus. "How do you now my cousin?" Kima glanced at Kurama.

"I met him in the park I was talking to my fellows and he interrupted." Kurama shrugged as they turned the corner a block from Suichi's house. "Ah are you going to fallow me all the way home?" Kima looked around startled. She was going in the right direction home.

"You live near here?" Kima looked around to see well-kept homes. 'I would never be able to live here to well keep after living on the streets for so long.'

"Well yeah, I live a block from here." Kurama said glancing around to see Kima staring at him. He then noticed her eyes were a blue-green and when he talked he was given all her attention not at all like her cousin who zoned people out most of the time.

"Well this is the shortest way back so if you don't mind can I walk with you. I don't like walking alone unless I'm ticked off." Kima blushed slightly. She felt like a real fool because back home no one ever came near her let alone walked with her.

"Of course you're welcome to walk with me until we have to stop talking." Kurama smiled 'this would be funny. To tell Yusuke he had walked home with his cousin.' Kima's face light up and she looked around out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. Her whole body went ridged and Kurama looked towards were Kima was staring. Kima walked towards the shadow to find no one there. Kima started to turn when she saw something on the ground. It was a device of some sort Kurama came up behind her and looked over to see what she was staring at.

"What do you think it is?" Kima asked sensing him behind her.

"I don't now it might be a game or something." He bent down and tried to pick it up. The thing what ever it was wouldn't budge. Kurama kept pulling at it until he became exacted. Kima tilted her head to the side frowning as she watched Kurama try to get the thing off the ground. When Kurama stopped trying Kima bent down and looked at the thing. On it was a strange mark it looked a lot like something she had seen before.

"What do you suppose this means?" Kima pointed to the mark. Kurama looked at it and frowned.

"It looks like a old Japanese word. It looks like the word friendship." Kurama looked around as Kima put her hands on it and tugged. It popped of the ground with a strange sound. Kima how had been anticipating a bigger resistance fell on her tush and stared at the thing now in her hands.

"Ah Kurama what just happened?" Kima said shoving the thing in his face. Kurama's eyes widened and he stared at her in question.

"What happened I couldn't budge it and then it comes up with one try."? Kurama stared at Kima oddly as she stared at it. Suddenly it started to glow and Kima stepped back slightly. An egg thing came out of the thing and landed in Kima's arms. The egg was about as big as a Kitten and was blue with a streak of purple on its side.

"OK that was weird. What to do with it." Kima sat it down and knocked on it. It was hallowed and was pretty warm. 'Ok I guess I now who is keeping it' Kima thought as she slid it into her bag.

"What are you doing? Do you even now if that thing is safe." Kurama shouted as Kima put it in her bag.

"Well it's warm which means it might hatch. So I'm going to take care of it until the owner comes to find it." Kima got up pocketed the device thing and started to walk again. By then it was pretty dark and Kima was worried that Kurama would get into trouble with his parents. "Come on or do you want to get in trouble with your parents?" Kima shouted back at Kurama.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Kurama ran to catch up. The two turned the corner to Kurama's house to see a woman in front.

"Mom what are you doing. You should be inside with Yuna." Kurama ran over.

"Kurama! I was so worried when you didn't come home on time. I called the school and they said you had left campus early. Suichi don't you every scare me like that again." Kurama's mom hugged Kurama tightly.

"its Ok mom I was on my way home." Kurama glanced Kima's way she was smiling slightly and started to turn. "Kima you want to call a cab it'll be dark soon and a lot of people will be out." Kima looked back. Kurama was staring at her and his mom was looking from her to Kurama and was trying to suppress a grin.

"That's ok Suichi I can get home on my own."

"But you must me hungry dear you should stay for dinner at least." Kurama's mom said stepping into the conversation. Kima was about to say No thank you when her stomach rumbled slightly.

"That's Ok…rumble louder" Kima blushed crimson. Kurama's mom laughed and walked over to

Kima and took her hand.

"You really should I'm sure your hungry." She dragged Kima threw the gate of the house as Kima looked helplessly at the laughing Kurama. He pushed her gently in and walked in behind her.

"Really mam you shouldn't trouble yourself."

"Tsk, Tsk dear you really should accept people's kindness more often. Your Kima right are you new at Suichi's school?"

"Well yeah, I just transferred from the school across town." Kima said as she slid off her shoes.

AT DINNER

Helping prepare the meal had been very educational for Kima. She had probably heard every story about Suichi in that time and Kurama had to keep coming in to tell her most of the really funny ones were by accident. When dinner was finally ready and the four including Mina's mom boyfriend were all sitting down. They talked about the school and how their days had been and to Kima it was really fun. She even told the family about the time she and a friend of hers had fallen into a mud puddle and had gotten so dirty her mom had to spray them down with a hose. Kima couldn't remember the last time she had sat down with a family at dinner and talk about anything and everything that came to mind. When the dinner was done Kima made them stay down after learning about Mina's sickness old and cleaned the dishes and looked at her watch. It was eight o'clock and Yusuke if anyone would be worried.

"Well I had better go I have to finish homework." Everyone said good-bye and again insisted she take a cab. Kima just shook her head smiling and left waving. When she finally got to the Apartment Yusuke was in a worried wreck.

"Were have you been don't you now you could have called!" Yusuke shouted as Kima came in.

"Sorry but I had dinner with a friend." Kima sat on the couch and fell asleep clutching her bag. Yusuke shook his head and went to bed too.


	5. Spring Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho simple as that. 

K/U: ok it seems no one likes my other stories I feel sad and thanks for all the review I appreciate it. I'm sad though and I'm in caring cougars so there was this one conflict that I didn't get to do so I am angry and my uncle is going to start to read this scary!

Chapter Five: Spring Break and the trials 

NEXT DAY

"Bye got to get to school." Kima waved and ran out of the apartment. She had forgotten about her homework and had to do it at four in the morning. In science the room Kima took her seat before anyone else. She had ten minutes so she put her head on the desk and fell asleep. The only reason she woke latter was because Kurama had stabbed her in the side with his pencil when the bell rang. He then knocked on her head.

"Sleepy head time to wake up." Kurama smiled as she groaned and got up. Kurama smiled at her and looked at the teacher.

"Today class we are going to explore…" Mr. Yong started a fiery speech about atoms. Kima drifted off once then woke up from a daydream with Mr. Yong asking her a question.

"Sorry Mr. Yong can you repeat the question repeated Well… Answer." Kima looked at Kurama and everyone else to see them all wide eyed. She looked at Kurama and mouthed 'what' He took his pencil and wrote 'that was a college answer.' Kima frowned and spent the rest of the day getting strange looks from everyone else.

At Spring Break

"Kima why are you fallowing me?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"I'm fallowing you because you're going in the direction I am going at." Kima said her backpack hanging loosely on her shoulders. Her face was flushed and she looked like she was having a good time.

"Were are you going anyway and how are you always talking about when you get home?" Yusuke had noticed ever sense she started going to N high school she had been happy. She was even not so tense like on the first day he had met her. Plus there was a none stop flow of words coming from her mouth about people at school. The only reason he even listened was because that was the only time she looked happy.

Kima stayed silent trying to figure out if she should tell him. Kima sighed and looked up.

"I'm going to a spiritualist's house I keep having these strange dreams about demon's attaching and destroying the world. It's pretty stupid if every time you have them nothing happens but every time I have one someone at school would disappear or get really sick. I heard she could tell me what I'm dealing with." Kima's face Yusuke observed darkened and she looked at the sky. Today was a clear spring day and Kima and Yusuke were in a forest heading north.

"Answer the other question." Yusuke said nudging her.

"He." Kima blushed slightly. "His name is Suichi he goes to my school. I think I might like him." At the name Suichi Yusuke stiffened and started to shout stuff.

"He… the runt. I'll beat him up…" Yusuke shouted punching the air.

"Yusuke please don't hurt him. I finally get accepted as who I am and not Yusuke's cousin if you hurt him I'll never forgive you." Kima said in between tears. The whole time this was happening they were walking towards the dojo that was this Genkai person's home. The two looked at the sign on the side. MASTER GENKAI DISCIPLE SELECTION TRIALS.

"Is this what you're here for Yusuke?" Kima asked.

"Yeah, Kima I got to tell you there is a thing you don't now about me I'm a spirit detective." Yusuke glanced around to see Kima shrug and enter the dojo. 'You would think her new or something. BOTAN!'

IN SIDE

"Wow a lot of people are hear Yusuke do you think there all here the for the same thing?" Kima looked around curios to see so many people. 'Sure are a lot of weirdo's' Yusuke thought as Kima skipped around getting a lot of odd looks from people. Yusuke watched as she stopped in front of a monk and tilted her head as she usually did when she was curios or surprised.

"Yo Urameshi." Yusuke looked up to see Kuwabara plowing through the people to get to Yusuke. " Yo Kuwabara what are you doing here?" Yusuke waved slightly.

"My sister said to come hear yada, yada, yada screw Kuwabara and his sixth sense! People you now what the deal is."

Suddenly Kima hit Kuwabara on the head just as someone shouted, "Order in the court master Genkai approaches." The doors swung open and a runt of a woman stood there.

"Well now quite a crowd. Let's whittle it down a bit shall we? The first test is dramatic pause drawing lots." At that every one fell over except Kima she went forward and stared at the women. Tilting her head to the sighed she waited. "Each of you will take a lot from this jar. If the paper inside is red you pass the first test." Everyone formed a line behind Kima a bunch of giant men surrounded her as she took the one on the top.

"Girly you shouldn't be hear you're just a kid and no girl is going to beat us." The men said. Kima didn't glance at them once she just slid in-between them and as she started to walk away one shouted, "Why you little kid!" and grabbed Kima by the collar and threw her at the dojo. She skidded to a halt just before hitting the dojo. She swayed a bit as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up.

"What the hell was that for!"? Yusuke shouted. Kima tugged at Yusuke's hand and shook her head.

"Don't I'll handle this?" Kima whispered. "So you think girls have no right to learn how to fight and learn master Genkai's Techniques?" The men laughed and nodded their heads. Kima hide a smile. Genkai looked at the girl curiously 'What is she up to.'

Kima suddenly was standing on the monsters head. "Observe." Kima said dryly and touched the guy's forehead and jumped off. The guy's eyes rolled back and he fainted. Kima spat to the side and gave the rest an evil look. They turned and ran out of the dojo very scared.

"Way to go Kima can you shows me that trick?" Yusuke asked while Kuwabara stared open mouthed at her. After everyone got a lot the master said, "now see if you have a red card." Everyone tore open the cards to see if their cards were red.

"No it's white!"

"Cool red!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara tore open there's at the same time. Both were red and Kima looked at then and rolled her eyes. 'Is every thing a competition between those to?' she opened hers it was red.

"Ok everyone with a red one fallow me everyone else leave." Genkai turned to be fallowed by about fifty people. "Not bad, the second test is… Doors opening to play these games to the best of your ability you must pass two if you want to go on to the next faze." Every one was twitching trying to figure out what this old ladies joke was. "Oh its one hundred yen to play each one."

"Greedy old hag." Yusuke said as Kuwabara went over to the punching game. A guy had just scored an 18 on it and he was freaked out. Kuwabara was next he put his money in and hit the bag. 129 were his score.

"Ha beat that Urameshi!"

"Ow I will. Don't worry Kuwabara." Yusuke inserted his money and hit the bag. 155 pts. "Yah beat that."

"I'll beat you in the rock, paper, and scissors game." Kuwabara said. As the two clashed heads.

"Fat chance." As Kima watched Genkai went over to her.

"Why you aren't in a line or something kid." Kima looked down startled.

"I'm just letting everyone go before me." Kima said smiling at Genkai.

"Well what every you say." Genkai said shrugging and walked away. After everyone except Kima had gone she walked over to the punching game and inserted her coin. She didn't even put on the glove as she tilted her head to the side and tapped it with her index finger. She jumped back as the thing went haywire and exploded on its dillies were 999 pts. Everyone was staring at Kima as she went over to the Rock; exc. Game inserted the coins and got 15 out of 15. Kima sighed and went over to the Karaoke game and took out a flute and inserting coins started a song in America called Green sleeves. Kima scored a 109 on it and she scratched her head and put her flute away. It was dead silent as Kima put her pack back on and Yusuke thought 'Maybe' Kima glanced Yusuke's way and said.

"Cousin' don't even think about it if you put me in the same category as that crack pot I'll skin you. I'm not in this cause of my own interests I'm going to make sure you don't screw up." Kima glanced around to see a lot of people glaring at her. "What?" Kima snarled.

Next test

"Ok now this is the serious test. This is a test to see if you can survive in the cursed forest no normal people have every made it out of there alive. See that tree in the distance you are to get there in two hours. I'll see you there." Genkai tore off into the forest like a speed demon. Everyone fallowed only Kima stayed behind to take off her pack and take out a small box. In it was a silver scale Kima took it out and put it on her arm.

"Ok now all I have to do is make sure no one sees me." Kima started to float and she flew right into the sky heading straight for the tree. Suddenly a bunch of plants went at her. "Spirit Gun!" Kima blasted the plant to pieces. She started in the same direction and kept getting intercepted by flying demons. 'I am so tired of this' Kima said after firing her third shot. 'Might as well as to just fly higher' Kima shot up to were Genkai saw her.

"That girl is crazy she'll get herself killed for sure." She then watched as suddenly a huge amount of Spirit energy came out of her and she was standing right next to Genkai.

"Stupid flying demons that's the last time I travel to this forest." Kima said as she slumped down and fainted. Kuwabara got there next and six men fallowed after him.

"Yoh Kima is you awake?" Kuwabara shouted into her ear when the two hours were almost done.

"What the! &$#&(." Kima shouted and punched Kuwabara.

"Time is almost up you are the nine finalists." Genkai said as she turned to the group.

"Wait there should be ten of us." Kima and Kuwabara said together. Suddenly Yusuke came out of the forest lugging a Bat demon out of the forest.

"Am I late?" Yusuke looked around at the laughing very hard Kima. "What's your problem?" Kima just shook her head and kept laughing. "Do you now why you always take the straight path?" Kima asked curiously.

"No Why." Yusuke asked.

"Because you are too reckless to see how much trouble you can get in to." Kima responded.

"Well now there are ten finalist and now for the fourth test… lets see I didn't think of one."

WHEN GENKAI THINKS OF A FOURTH TEST

"Ok you will be fighting in the dark of the room the first one to come out of the dark alive wins. How about Hn. Kima and you." Genkai pointed to a guy with black hair and glasses.

"Ok sure just to tell you kid I am not going to let you live." The guy said. Kima tilted her head and ran into the darkness. The guy chuckled. "You think you can hide?" And walked in.

"Wow its pitch black I can barely see that guy. Kima is no were to be seen." Kuwabara looked around. Suddenly everyone heard a shout and a girl scream.

"Kima." Yusuke started to run forward to be stopped by Genkai.

"You will be disqualified if you go in there." Genkai stepped back.

With Kima

Kima had screamed because she thought she felt a mouse touch her. She saw the guy charging at her and she slid to the side. She heard a knife whistle passed her. Kima kicked the guy and took the knife flinging it to the side way to the side. The guy charged at her making her dodge him at every step. He finally managed to kick her into Yusuke.

"Stupid son of a #&!" Kima snarled. She grabbed her bag and took out a weapon it was a Knife like thing with a chain tied to it. If you ever watch Inu-Yasha its Sango's brothers weapon except the blade is more curved and its silver. She dodged him again as Kuwabara watched he saw the sickle thing slash the guy into twelve pieces of chopped meat. When Kima walked back to were Yusuke was Kuwabara didn't look at her in strange acknowledgement of her evil power Ha, Ha, HA, Ha! Just Kidding Kuwabara started to ask all these questions like how did you learn to fight like that.

K/U: thats the end so deal next it'll get all out of wack and stuff so don't go anywhere


	6. Shuichi and Kima

Chapter Six: Suichi and Kima 

AFTER FOURTH TEST And Rando's destruction

It had been a week after the incident and Suichi Kima noticed was looking much more tired then usual.

"Kima want to come by for dinner today." Suichi smiled at her. Kima looked up from her book cramming.

"Sure but I have to call Atsuko for an Ok." Kima smiled she had thought he didn't like her anymore. In the last week they had developed a understanding of each other. Kima new what had to be done if someone pestered him too much? When that happened she would give that person a firm glare saying leave him alone or else. Suichi soon learned that she had a temper and stubborn streak. When ever someone started flirting with her or just being annoying he would bonk the guy or girl on the head and lecture the person. Kima looked at the bright blue sky and laughed out loud happy to be alive. She looked at Kurama and smiled such a carefree smile that Kurama's heart skipped a beat and he gave her a smile in return. Suddenly Daine appeared next to Kima and dragged her away to tell her something about her homework. Kurama's smile faded and he looked around Hiei suddenly appeared at a tree.

"Hn that's very interesting Kurama." Hiei walked over. Kurama smiled and nodded to his friend.

"What's so interesting about me talking to a friend?" Kurama asked Hiei curiously.

"You and that girl you didn't look like friends. Be careful you aren't human and it looks like you are forgetting about that." Hiei said in his usual tone of voice. Kurama looked slightly startled and looked back at Kima to see her laughing with Daine a math book in hand. "Kurama she might not be telling you the whole truth you should now that just remember not to tell her anything before she tells you." Hiei disappeared probably not wanting to say anymore. 'Honestly you think he's keeping a secret or something.' Kurama paused and looked at Kima again 'I like her!' Kurama twitched and he thought about what Hiei had said even after Kima walked over to him to ask about something in a mathematical concept. Lunch was over soon after that and School was over soon after.

"Ok Atsuko is going to let me have dinner with you guys. If you still want to." Kima had noticed Kurama being a bit distant. Kurama looked up to see Kima and he smiled she never missed a thing.

"Of course you can still come. Just someone said something about something that worried me." Kurama started walking towards home. Kima dropped the subject and just enjoyed the fresh air and breeze. Kurama glanced over to Kima to see her smiling slightly and skipping ahead. 'She looks really pretty… I wonder if she could ever like me for what I am.' Kurama looked at his hand and shuddered.

"Are you ok Suichi you look a bit lost." Kima glanced at him worried for him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm fine Kima just tired with the midterm coming up." Kurama smiled as a guy bumped into Kima. Quick as a flash he had a knife drawn and had it at Kima's throat.

"If you don't want this lass to die you will come with me Suichi." Kima looked stunned for a second then her eyes hardened and she slid her hand into her pocket. She stepped on his foot at the same time Kurama had the guy's knife out of his hand. Kima how hadn't seen the guy looked at the hooded figure. Sliding the hood back she gasped. It was a thug with a long line down his face and a knife could be seen protruding from his throat. He was dead as a doornail. Kima looked at Kurama to see the knife in his hand. She took it and saw it poisoned. Her face paled and she muttered something Kurama didn't catch. Suddenly the body disappeared and Kima squealed and jumped back obviously scare.

"Ha, HA, Ha very amusing Kima I Guess that didn't work very well. Don't worry… Ah!" The guy fell over and lay dead with a black clothed demon behind him.

"So it looks like you are being stalked interesting Kima so someone does want you dead. Sorry about this kid… well not really but the guy thought he could get to Kima by hurting you. Later." Hiei disappeared just as Kima raised her hand. Kima already pale looked sick now.

"So you are hiding something." Suichi looked sad suddenly. Kima looked up to see Kurama looking very depressed. She looked away eyes shadowed.

"Suichi I'm not exposed to tell you…"Kima looked up to see Kurama sad looking. 'I am going to tell him.' " Listen Suichi I'm a spirit detective I protect the human world from the demon world and any demon in this world even if they weren't doing any harm. They would have to be killed unless they are doing something for the community. I retired but something happened and I now have to do what I really don't want to do. Like kill guys like him. He was a demon just like that other cloaked guy. The black guy was Hiei he's a person well demon." The didn't dare look up or move her eyes from the spot on the ground they had been fixed on. Suddenly a hand came into her vision to wipe away the tears about to flow from her eyes.

"Kima don't be sad it doesn't suit you." Kima looked up into Kurama still known as Suichi's eyes. He bent down and paused just a inch away from her lips. Kima slightly surprised closed the gap and kissed Suichi. She rapped her arms around his body when they pulled apart laying her head on his chest. She felt his arms rap around her and she felt him lay his head on hers.

"Suichi you shouldn't like me you'll get killed." Kima choked back tears.

Kurama looked at Kima oddly.

"Kima I can take care of myself." He said quietly hugging her tighter. He felt her relax slightly and sighed.

"We had better go or you'll be late for dinner." Suichi looked startled.

"Aren't you coming?" Suichi looked at her suspiocausly and kissed her again. "Please come mom missed your laughter." Kima sighed thinking 'I'm getting soft.'

"Ok but only to check on your mom and hear more about your younger days." Suichi groaned and smiled kissing her again.

"Fine with me." He whispered in her ear. Suddenly Kima's bag started to glow and the egg appeared in Kima and Suichi's arms. It cracked and a fluff ball with to blue-green eyes and a tail and big ears appeared in-between the two. On its left side of its face was a Purple streak of fur starting at the forehead and ending at its cheek. It looked up and shook itself.

"Mommy? Daddy!" It started to bounce up and down in front of Kima.

"Kima is that the egg we found." Kurama said still wide-eyed. Kima nodded and knelt down and picked it up. "Kima it might not be safe." Suichi stepped forward and looked at it.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" The thing sneezed and it shivered. Kima took out a small blanket from her backpack and rapped it around the thing.

"What exactly are you?" Kima said to it.

"My name is Taru." It jumped up and down in the blanket.

"You're a digimon?" Kima asked startled. It nodded and started to dig threw her bag until it found a sandwich. "Suichi I really have to go home now." Kima looked at Suichi sadly. "I'm going to have to find an apartment near hear and job." She scratched her head frowning.

"Why is your cousin that nosy?" Suichi asked.

"Yeah and if he finds this little guy he'll…" Kima shook her head and got up.

"Ok but you had better be at school tomorrow." Suichi waved sadly and walked Kima to the first apartment building. "How are you going to rent an apartment?" Kima smiled and told him about a account she had here with about twelve thousand dollars in savings plus the money her parents had given her. Suichi smiled and waved a good bye.

Next day at school 

"Kima did you get the apartment?" Suichi ran up to the half-asleep Kima.

"Huh ow yeah I did Taru is in the Apartment as we speak." Kima staggered and Suichi caught her.

"You should be more careful." Suichi smiled and let her go. Kima smiled as the bell rang. Daine ran up to the two and looked at the two of them and started laughing saying about time and stuff.

"What do you mean about time?" Kima said startled.

"About time the two of you got together. It's so obvious that you guys like each other kind of pathetic after a while though." Daine stopped talking smiled and ran to class before Kima could pound her. Kima turned around to see Suichi's eyes dancing and smiled dragging him to their class.


	7. A New Problem

Disclaimer: no own yu yu hakusho Chapter Seven: A new Problem 

**It had been a couple of weeks after Kima moved out that a new danger came to Tokyo.**

"Kima would you like to go to the endangered species exhibit at the museum. It just opened and I thought you might want to go." Kurama popped up behind her. Kima frizzed for a second then relaxed it was just the time of year she hated the most and she always stayed on guard. Testing time was everyone has no time to do anything but study.

"Sure that sounds like fun. When we going?" Kima smiled and turned around.

"On Saturday if that's Ok with you." Kurama smiled back. Kima nodded just as the bell rang for the end of the lunch period. Daine ran up to the two and started to laugh.

"So you finally asked her out properly? Good for you." Daine laughed as Kima growled and muttered something very rude. Kurama blushed slightly and shook his head in disbelief. Suddenly a group of girls from Kima and Kurama's homeroom came up to Kima.

"Hey Kima can we talk to you for a second the assignment we got for the group project is confusing and we thought maybe you could help us." A blonde said timidly. Kima smiled and fallowed them to the classroom.

"What you need me for I am not the brightest person when it comes to Language Arts." Kima looked oddly at the girls.

"That's because we don't need your help. If you go out with Kurama even once we'll rip you to

shreds." Kima smiled slightly she new the girls were part of the 'Love Kurama's picture club.'

"I wouldn't black mail me if I were you. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Kima turned just as a fist punched her in the jaw.

"How dare you say that? We're stronger and we have more people than you. It's twelve to one girly." The blonde said. Kima twitched slightly and was about to hit her when a certain toddler appeared behind her.

"Stop everything Kima there is a demon robbery out side of your school in the Plaza they stole some very important talismans." The Toddler said waving his arms around. Kima sighed and ran out of the door fallowed by shrieking girls.

"Kima you stop right there or else you will never show your face at this school again." A red head shouted at the sprinting girl. Kima skidded to a halt and spun around.

"Ow yeah and who is going to stop me?" Kima shouted back and ran out of the campus and into the plaza. Three masked people came running out of a talisman shop with bags of stuff in there hands.

"Stop!" Kima ran right into there path panting. The demons froze as a woman with short black hair came out of the shop broom in hand.

"Like were going to listen to a girly." The biggest guy laughed as the women stared open mouthed at Kima.

"Why does everyone discriminate against girls?" Kima ran forward and punched the guy. He fell backwards and the mask fell off to revel a demon with silver horns protruding from his temples.

"Your going to get it kid I'll rip you apart." He charged forward as Kima slid to the side, hands in pockets. The other demons ran at her trying to punch her in the back. Kima ducked down and tripped the two of them reviling a Wolf demon and fire demon.

"You have got to be kidding me its not that hard to beat a girl with hands in her pockets." Kima smiled and jumped out of the way of another vicious swing. She took her hands from her pockets and punched the leader. The demon fell down and blacked out as the others tried to run away dropping the stolen items.

"Were out of here its not worth being put in jail for a bunch of trinkets." The demons sped up. Kima snarled and looked around there was no one around except the storeowner. She raised her index finger and formed a spirit bullet.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Kima shouted when it hit the two they fell over just as Kuwabara rounded the corner. Kima grabbed the stolen goods and turned to the storeowner. "I believe these are yours." Kima smiled at the stunned owner and handed the goods back. "Please take care of these items they must be protected better for the better of our world." Kima smiled and started to turn when the owner stepped forward.

"Wait please. I would like to thank you in some way. Perhaps you will join my family for dinner?" The owner said timidly. Kima hesitated then smiled.

"Sure since I already ditched school I might as well figure out were you live… Aren't you a bit

alarmed by the blast of light and the horns?" Kima asked slightly confused.

"Ow that. Well no I kind of got used to it. Actually I would like to ask you what exactly it is." Kima's eyes hardened slightly and she stuck her finger into some silvery dust.

"Do you swear not to tell anyone about what I am going to tell you and were you telling the truth about getting used to this kind of stuff?" Kima said lightly to the women.

"Why yes I was telling the truth about getting used to this sort of thing and yes I promise until you choose otherwise." The women said seriously. Kima took her hand out of the dust and wiped her hands on her shirt. The woman was telling the truth. Kima smiled and nodded in assurance.

"That blast was a blast of spirit energy. Its what only a few people have spiritual energy and they were once great and important in the old Japanese culture." Kima smiled as the woman nodded her understanding.

"By the way my name is Nadia Higurashi. My father owns the shrine a little farther away from hear. It's the Sun Set Shrine." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. "Please do come around eight o'clock or so. I really must put these items in the family safe." The woman bowed and went back into the store. Kuwabara walked over completely freaked out.

"This isn't a good idea Kima how do you now you can trust her?" Kuwabara shook his head in disbelief. Kima smiled and shook her head walking over to the demons unconscious forms and teleported them to Koenma's office were ogres were waiting.

"I just do don't ask I don't want to explain." Kima got up from her kneeling position and walked towards her school waving good-bye to Kuwabara. Kuwabara shook his head and walked off deciding to skip school. 'Today has been to weird why go back to school?' Kuwabara went to a café to spend some money on drinks.

At Seven fifty

Kima stared at the shrine it looked old and sacred. Kima sighed and walked up the steps to the house knocking lightly.

"I'll get it I'll get it!" Kima heard a little boy yelling his head off. The door slid open and a black haired boy stared out. "Who are you?" The kid's eyes narrowed.

"Hi I'm Kima Urameshi. Mrs. Higurashi invited me over but if you had something come up I don't want to interrupt anything." The boys face lit up.

"Mom she's here and on time to." The kid grabbed Kima's hand and pulled her in. "Hi I'm Sota I'm my moms son." Kima giggled and smiled just as a girl walked in. "That's my sister Kagome she is really weird." The girl, Kagome, snarled and started to chase Sota around the room. Just then Mrs. Higurashi walked in. Kima saw her and bowed thanking her for inviting her over.

"Kima I'm so happy you could make it. I was worried when I couldn't find your name in the phone book." Mrs. Higurashi bowed in return. "This is my son Sota and my daughter Kagome. She's one of the reasons I asked you over." Kagome frizzed and looked at the girl. A strange aurora surrounded her but it wasn't alarming just a soft thoughtful glow.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Mom what do you mean one of the reasons?" Kagome twitched slightly as an old man walked in and shouted. He was very surprised to see a strange girl in his house. "Ow grandpa your back. This is Kima our guest for tonight I believe." Kagome pointed to Kima.

"Ah this is the girl who saved our family treasure from those people." The grandfather looked at the girl.

"It was demons sir not people. They had horns and elemental anima." Kima talked slang for magic trying not to alarm the family. To her surprise they didn't seem to startle.

"Well dinners ready everyone lets talk some more over dinner." Mrs. Higurashi said gesturing to a door. Kagome squalled and said something about Odon.

When everyone was sitting down and had food in front of him or her conversation started. First it was about school and friends. Sota asked a lot about Kima.

"What school do you go to?" Sota said as soon as they sat down.

"N High school it's pretty interesting once you get used to all the homework." Kima smiled as Kagome gawked.

"N High school? That's the hardest school to get in." Kagome said startled and surprised.

"Not really for anyone who can learn quickly but I guess it could be I didn't really want to go at first but its fun. There are a lot of things you could do like clubs and sports."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Sota asked smiling wickedly. Kima blushed crimson not really liking Sota at the moment.

"Well maybe but I don't now. He's one of those guys you get a fan club started. You now cause' of his looks and stuff. I don't like him because of that though. He's nice so now that I answered that why is Kagome's aurora so different than anyone else with spiritual energy?" The family still stunned that she had answered the question looked at her and it took a while to register the question.

"You mean you can see aurora's?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah even if someone's trying to hide them. What's so strange about you is that your aurora's pink and not blue or white like humans but its not the red or green or black of a demons." Kima frowned deep in thought. Kagome stared at her oddly. 'Who is this girl to now so much about demons and aurora's to be talking about them so freely?' Kagome thought as she looked at Kima.

"Kima how do you now so much about this stuff?" Kagome gestured to her and was about to point towards the well when the door flew open.

"Kagome were going home." A demon appeared at the door. He was wearing red and a sword at his belt. 'He has such bad timing.' Kagome thought as Kima ridged up ready to fight. Her fist was already glowing to Inu-yasha's astonishment.

"Kima this is Inu-yasha he is a demon that my daughter helps save the world with. That's why I asked you to come here." Mrs. Higurashi said getting up. Kima looked startled at first and then let the light in her hand reseed.

"So Kagome's the time traveler I've been hearing so much about in the Maika? Kagome you had better save the saving the world part to professionals like the Rekai Tentai. Thank you for the meal mam I have to go now… don't worry I wont say a thing." Kima glowed and walked out sliding past Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha still clueless stared at Kagome.

"Who was that and why was she glowing?" Inu-yasha said slightly annoyed. Kagome sighed as her mom glared at the two of them.

"That was Kima and she was eating dinner with us. She was telling us some very interesting things actually before you came." Kagome said ticked off.

"Don't worry were sure to see her after all we now her name and school. She can't be that hard to find. I would just want to now why she got all tense with you Inu-yasha?" Kagome's mom looked at Inu-yasha curiously. Inu-yasha snorted and left fallowing Kima's sent.

"Wonder what mom and dad are doing right now?" Kima was thinking allowed when Inu-Yasha caught up to her. 'Is she talking to someone?' Inu-Yasha thought curiously. Kima looked back to see Inu-Yasha standing there. "Why exactly are you fallowing me?" Kima stopped walking tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Why did you have dinner with them?" Inu-yasha asked. Kima started walking again.

"Kagome's mom asked me over. I had stopped some demons from stealing some stuff at there shop." Kima jumped back as a sword went flying at her. Kima sighed slightly and grabbed the sword as a dozen black robed men things surrounded her. "Like I said don't get her involved with your world it'll destroy her future." The guy attacked but before Inu-yasha could help everyone had a slash across there chest or they were stabbed threw somewhere. "Jerks can't they ever see me talking." Kima looked at the wide-eyed demon.

"You're pretty good for a human." He said gruffly.

"You're pretty slow for a demon." Kima laughed seeing the guy frizz up. "You act more like a half demon though." Inu-yasha frizzed up and then looked at her oddly.

"That's because I am. Why did you tell her to leave the past to the Rekai Tentai and what are they?"

"We are a group of humans and sometimes demons with a huge amount of spiritual energy who protect the world from demons. Kagome has neither the experience or training to go threw with the things that are happing." Kima looked at Inu-yasha thinking about how familiar he seemed.

"You people wouldn't be able to get threw to my time. So how could you help?" Inu-yasha countered to make the argument turn in his favor.

"That's easy to fix. All of the team is above average humans and demons. All we need is a sliver of the Shikon jewel or a weapon from that time such as a sword." Kima glanced at the surroundings. She was almost home and she had a test tomorrow. "Well I had better get home or else my pet will get worried. See you latter Inu-Yasha… and you had better be more aware now. After all now I now what you sound like and after all I am one of the Rekai Tentai." Kima smiled and jogged ahead disappearing behind a corner.

"Why that little." Inu-yasha rounded the corner to find Kima no were to be found. 'What the were is she?' Inu-yasha frowned and sniffed the air. Her smell had disappeared and as Inu-Yasha walked her smell got stronger. He kept fallowing his nose until he was at an apartment building. 'What am I doing?' Inu-yasha asked as he walked threw the door and very sneakily went up the stairs to the level were her smell was strongest.

"Taru what am I going to do with you." Inu-yasha heard Kima sigh inside an apartment. "Honestly can't you ever stay out of trouble?" Inu-yasha heard some shifting and then heard something bump into a chair Inu-yasha thought he smelled a demon but he wasn't sure.

"Ah come on all I did was eat his shoe he didn't even see Me." the thing Inu-yasha thought was a demon started bouncing.

"Enough I don't care just let me go to sleep." Kima yawned and fell asleep. Inu-yasha put his hand on the doorknob the door opened. Inu-yasha frizzed up not seeing anyone in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Taru nice to meet you." Inu-yasha looked down to see the fluff ball in front of him bouncing up and down. "Who are you? You're a half demon huh." Inu-yasha bumped the thing on its head.

"Stop talking you little… thing." Inu-yasha walked in.

"What are you doing mom is going to get really mad when she wakes up." Taru said looking in the direction of a sleeping form.

"Listen kid I'm here to make sure Kima is not a demon trying to kill Kagome." Taru nodded her head in understanding and kept nodding it. Inu-yasha sweat dropped 'This thing is really annoying but if I want to be sneaky for once I'll have to tolerate it.' Inu-yasha grabbed a book and opened it. 'Spirit gun is an attack that lets the user hit something twice as hard well from a normal punch of a person it is used by.'

"This is really strange stuff." Inu-yasha frizzed up when Kima moved I her sleep.

"You think that's weird look at her back there are all sorts of markings like one says mountain and another is demon and another is learning." Taru started naming stuff as Inu-yasha went over to Kima. Kima was wearing a shirt with no back and Inu-Yasha saw tattoos of different characters like demon. Down her spine on either side were hieroglyphics. Kima stirred and started to lie on her back almost hitting Inu-yasha in the face.

"Is she a demon?" Inu-yasha directed his attention to Taru.

"Of course not she might have spirit energy but she's no demon. If that's why you came over then why didn't you just ask me?" Taru looked very angry.

"Well sorry at first I didn't now what I was looking for ok no need to get all angry." Inu-yasha's voice rose but he brought it down immediately.

"Don't worry about waking Kima up. Tonight she won't wake up. I'm surprise that she hasn't started having nightmares yet." Taru jumped on the bed and lay next to her.

"What do you mean?" Inu-yasha's ears perked up at the mention of nightmares.

"Well every month or so she goes into a cold sweat and when I try to wake her up she wont. One time I fell on her forehead and got to see part of the dream. It was scary and she never remembers when she wakes up." Taru jumped back when Kima shivered. Inu-yasha hesitated for a second then touched her forehead.

Chat:

WU: This is a bad idea… that's why it's so fun! lol

Kima: What happens? Why do you put me in so many of your evil fan fictions?

WU: That is for me to know and you to find out. Is that how it goes?

Kurama: I have a feeling you are going to make her finding out horrible.

Wu: Most likely… it is going to be so fun I already pre planned it. Lol

Kima: Sorry I had to go to the store to grab some dog food. What I miss?

Kurama: Nothing.

Kima: Kurama what are you doing here?

Kurama: I decided to drop by. Said to quickly now Kima I suspicious

WU: R and R REVIEW:


	8. Her Dream

Chapter Eight: Inside Kima's Dream

_"Kima wake up its time to fight." Inu-yasha opened his eyes Kima's _

_"Ok Taguro just let me change." Kima got up and scratched her head._

_"Hurry up Kima or were going to be late!" A pink haired girl came up to her._

_"Right Genkai. I'll be right there you two like this fighting way to much." Kima changed into a red uniform like Genkai's as Taguro walked in._

_"Ok hurry up." A big guy with shades and a pair of jeans on walked in. He had a green shirt on but the buttons weren't buttoned up so it showed his muscles and abs._

_"Today is the last fight I had better be able to fight." Kima jumped up ready to fight in a blink of an eye._

_"Of course your fighting today Kima. You'll have the advantage being a demon like our other team member. Anyways those dopes died remember." Genkai looked out the door and started to walk into the hall. They were in a huge hotel that was teaming with demons and things. "You think Koenma's team stand a chance?"_

_"Of course not with the two of you it's impossible to beat this team." Kima punched the air._

_"Your to cocky Kima especially for a demon. You have no idea what its like fighting for you life in there." Taguro said ruffling the girl's hair._

_"Which reminds me were where you two last night? I wanted to fight to see if I could ever beat Genkai." Genkai and Taguro kept stone faces as they did when they were about to enter the tournament grounds. They kept walking to the grounds not saying anything nothing ever broke there stride and when any demon started walking in the hall they ran out as they saw the two fighters. The two of them were Kima's idols and she had taken any fighter's challenge to make her strong enough to be on her idols Dark Tournament team._

_"We were training for the fight." Genkai answered as there last teammate caught up with them._

_"Sorry I had some guard trouble." Along haired tall guy walked up to them not letting them break there stride and set his face into a firm glare. Kima sighed and put on her battle face it was obvious that the time for talking was over. When they got to the arena everyone fell silent. The stands had learned to fear their team and stopped talking as the other team entered the arena._

_"And now it is time for the final matches. Both teams step into the fighting arena to name their conditions." Kima looked at the other team there was a black haired human and three other humans. Both teams stepped in and took their places standing next to each other facing their opponents. _

_"Ok the rules are anything goes the first man dead is the loser." Taguro said nodding slightly to the black hair dude. "Anything else?" He tilted his head to Kima slightly._

_"I get to fight first." Kima said to make sure her teammates would let her fight. Taguro nodded his approval._

_"I'm fine with that as long as I get to fight Taguro." The black haired guy said nodding._

_"Ok the black book club now has to approve the terms. The terms have been approved." An announcer lady said. She was a Yo-Ko with a yellow tee shirt on and a short skirt._

_"The first fighters step forward." Genkai nudged Kima and told her something about not dieing. _

_A red head stepped forward. A bandana hung around his forehead and it said 'If my love is watching I will triumph.' "Ok ready go!" The announcer lady said._

_"I'm just going to tell you that I'm not going to go easy on you even though you're a girl and have no spiritual energy what so ever." The red head said._

_"And I won't go easy on you just because you're in love." Kima jumped up clearing the ground completely and went head first at the guy. "Rio henatsu." A sword materialized in Kima's hand and Kima slashed at the guy. Dodging it the guy made a whip from energy._

_"Whip trio!" The guy threw it at Kima so she would be trapped in three whips. Kima could hear Genkai grown. The whips dissolved into dust and Kima's eyes went black._

_"Kima control yourself till the opportune moment." Genkai shouted._

_The guy attacked again as Kima got under control and dodged out of the way. Kima slid around dodging while the announcer said how Team Taguro might have chosen the wrong team member. Kima stopped in front of the black hair guy to see his eyes sad. Kima looked surprised as the Whip came down on something no one except the guy could hear._

_"Sorry." Kima jumped back into the rink and relaxed the red head froze. Kima felt her shoulders loosen and her eyes started to change into a dark blue. "Awaken!" Kima hissed as her body went ridged. Her feet left ground as her arms fell back and her back arched slightly. A glow small at first formed making her whole body glow. Inu-yasha could feel it going threw Kima's body. Suddenly a huge blast of spiritual energy flew from her body. When the light died Kima was standing there in a blue kimono arms gently wrapped around a blue dragon's muzzle. _

_"Were did that come from! People were did that dragon come from." The announcer could do nothing but yell questions into the microphone. Kima looked at Taguro and Genkai to see them smiling slightly. The red head took a step back confused. "If that dragon appeared to help the kid from the outside of the rink she gets disqualified. If no one tells us how this happened we have no choice but to eliminate her from the tournament it all depends on what the judges say." Taguro jumped up into the stands and walked over to the Yo-Ko taking the mike. _

_"The dragon you see there is a thing that Kima made or summoned rather from the spiritual energy she keeps hidden in her body. To summon it the dragon must be connected to her meaning she has to have more than one version of her that are similar. Kima can store energy that she did not use in her body and get energy she would get if she had no energy left. Kima also is able to control water and that is why the dragon is blue." Taguro tossed the mike into the air and jumped back down into the field._

_"Your Kazuma right just give up now and you wont have to die." Kima said dead serious arms still wrapped around her dragon. The man Kazuma looked back dead serious._

_"I will not. Even if I die I will take you with me. How evil you are I do not now but you are a threat to my family and world and I must destroy you." The man charged just as Kima swung over onto the dragons back._

_"I am sorry." Kima grabbed hold of the horns coming down its neck. "Water ball." The dragon reared and water shot from its mouth._

_"Shield!" The man knelt down as a shield formed around him. When the water hit the shield smoke went up. When it cleared there was a man staggering up shirt shredded and pants shredding on the bottom. "I will not fail!" He shouted charging. Kima slid off meeting him the two clashed swords. The red head had made one out of energy. _

_"Interesting. Well if you're a swordsman I'll just have to kill you slower." Kima's eyes turned black. The whole world was blocked out as she jumped up into the air again. The dragon spiraled up and stopped above Kima readying an attack. To the viewers surprise it fired it right at Kima. Whoosh. It engulfed Kima stopping in midair letting her dangle there. Suddenly Kima went limp again her feet dangled this time and her hair turned blue. She pointed in the direction of the sun and flicked her wrist bringing her index finger pointing straight while the others looked like there were strings attached to them controlling one of those scary dolls. A black ball of energy formed in front of her fingers and she pointed it down straight at the red head. The man shouted as it engulfed him. Kima put her two index fingers together and said again._

_"Awaken that which lies with in me." Suddenly Kima screamed in pure agony. A pain ripped threw her as another dragon launched right out of her. It was black with red eyes and flew right next to Kima as she dropped her kimono changed into a black fighting suit. The blue dragon caught her as she started to speed up. The black one landed behind the man who was trapped in a black energy from his shoulders down. _

_"Kima are you ok!" Genkai said worried. Kima looked back slightly when Genkai saw her eyes she took a step back. Kima's eyes were changing colors starting with white and slowly going up the colors changing into all the colors of yellow and then going to the darker colors. "She has to kill him now or else she'll die. She's afraid Taguro she doesn't want to kill anyone." Genkai took a step forward then remembered were she was and took a step back._

_"So why don't you kill me? You just built up enough power to kill me so why don't you?" Kazuma asked staring straight at her. Kima looked back returning the stare. Suddenly Kazuma heard Kima but it wasn't the demon that was in front of him but a girl human. 'Fight back Kazuma I know you can beat me.' A voice sounded in his head. "Who are you?" Kazuma looked around to see Kima's eyes changing into orange colors and she was staring right at him._

_'I'm Kima I don't want to kill you. You have a family like I once had. This version of me is just something that happened recently.' Kima's shoulders started to shake as she stepped forward finger glowing a soft light. _

_"I wont your just trapped inside yourself I will not kill you. I'll set you free!" Kazuma jumped out of the black stuff just when a huge blast of spiritual energy hit the stuff. Kazuma made a spirit sword and slashed Kima across the chest. Kima snarled and drew a blue symbol in the air. Kazuma spiraled backwards hitting the wall were the black haired human was. Kima shuddered and fell to her knees. The black dragon stepped forward as the blue one snarled and stood in it way. Kazuma jumped back into the arena just as Kima started to glow again. "Ah come on not again."_

_"Interesting it seems Kima can not control the power in her body anymore and is letting out all the dragons." Taguro said looking at Kima now with a yellow, white, red, green, brown, silver, and a small purple dragon hovering over her._

_"It looks like she has finally lost control." Genkai looked at the red head he was on the white one clinging on as it spiraled in the sky. _

_"She's stopped glowing. She let out all of her stored energy and now she's giving off her usual amount of energy." The demon on there team said looking at Kima who now instead of green eyes had blue eyes and instead of brown hair it was black hair with two blue streaks on the side. _


	9. Inuyasha and Yusuke in trouble

Disclaimer no own yu yu hakusho

K/U: ok the last two chapters about 20 people went on to the site …… so the question is WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING! Just asking

Chapter Nine: Inu-yasha and Yusuke in trouble.

Inu-yasha felt Kima shudder and then they were out of the dream with Kima glaring at him. What Inu-yasha new next was that he was strapped to a chair with binding scrolls on the ropes on him and the doors?

"Why are you tying me up!" Inu-Yasha started to struggle with the bonds. Kima didn't look at him as she sat down and put her hands on her head and started to cry. "I didn't mean to make you sad. What was that?" Inu-yasha felt something chewing of the rope and it fell away. Taru looked at Inu-Yasha angrily.

"You had better apologize." It bounced up into his face and glared at him.

"And why should I she's the one who tied me up." Inu-yasha glared at the fluff ball.

"Because by you staying all the way threw the dream. Now she remembers everything about her old life before her reincarnation." Taru jumped onto Inu-yasha's head and started hitting him. Inu-yasha hit the digimon to the ground and looked over at Kima. She had her back to the wall and was staring into open space. "See my whole purpose of being here is now ruined. I was sent here by the digital world to make sure Kima wouldn't have to suffer her past. Now that you were in her dream the whole time it was happening she remembers all of it as long as you do." Inu-yasha twitched after hearing the same thing from the fluff ball.

"Will you shut up Taru this is your fault to you could have warned him." Kima looked up snarling. Taru paled and hid behind Inu-yasha. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Every one ridged up and stared at the door as Kima thought 'who knows my address that could be of some importance'. Kima shoved Inu-Yasha into the bathroom and went to the door.

"Hello?" Kima opened the door to revile Kurama. Kima looked at her watch to see it was one o'clock she palled looking at her watch again. "Kurama what are you doing here and how did you get my address." Kima kept looking at her watch trying to figure out why it was one instead of six am like her Alarm clock was exposed to wake her up at that time.

"Kima ow good your ok. When you didn't come to school today I got worried." Kurama's face looked flushed as if he had run there. Kima stepped away from the door just as Inu-yasha got out of the bathroom snarling with Taru biting down on his right ear. As Kurama walked in he saw him and froze. "Ah Kima what is that in your apartment." Kima looked back and fidgeted.

"Taru stop biting the dimwit. Suichi's here so be nice." Taru let go of Inu-yasha and bounced over to Kurama shouting daddy. Inu-yasha sniffed the air and looked at Kurama angrily.

"Who are you and what do you mean you were worried about Kima." Inu-yasha stepped right in front of Kurama looking at him suspiciously.

"I was worried about Kima because of her job. So you're a demon?" Kurama looked startled at first when Kima wobbled and fell down. She was trying to get up but felt a dead weight on her legs.

"Yusuke's in trouble." She placed her hands on her legs as her palms started to glow. "In the name of the wind and water with me unbind me." Kima jumped up and grabbed bracelet.

"Kima what's the matter with Yusuke?" Kurama stepped forward. Inu-yasha pushed Kurama out of the way.

"Who's Yusuke!" Inu-yasha growled at Kima. Kima looked at the belt and grabbed the third ball.

"Explanations later. Now I have to make sure my cousin doesn't get killed." Kima ran out of the apartment and into the deserted street. Kurama and Inu-yasha fallowing close behind. "Beast Summon!" Kima threw her hand in the air. A horse came out of the sky with a flash of light.

"What the heck is that!" Inu-yasha stared wide-eyed at the horse with a flame for its mane, tail, and hooves stared at him snorting. It wheeled up and threw its head back.

"That is our fastest ride to were Yusuke is." Kima went in front of it and brought up her hands resting them on its muzzle. Flames licked around her hands but they didn't hurt. The horn protruding from its head lowered and it pointed it at the ground in submission. "Kurama you get on after me he's calmer when I go on first."

"Ow so now it's a he. So the thing has a gender." Inu-yasha flailed his hands around ticked off and flustered. The horse thing snorted in annoyance. It glared at Inu-Yasha and was about to stomp on him when Kima hopped on to him. Kurama got on after as Inu-yasha said. "What am I exposed to ride."

"You are going back to the shrine were you belong." Kima turned The horse thing and grabbed hold of the reins that were always on him and shouted as the horse thing tore off towards the middle of town.

"Kima shouldn't you hide its flames people would sort of freak out." Kurama was very flustered and had been pretty quite until then. Kima was relieved he wasn't asking her questions like why is your cousin in danger that she didn't notice how he wasn't that shocked to see a horse come out of a red and white ball.

"Yeah I guess so." Kima glared at the flames and suddenly they disappeared to revile a black main and tail. The hooves fire were just gone as they entered the largest part of the city were all the cars were. "Be careful Rapid these cars won't stop for you." Rapid snorted and went onto the sidewalk were screaming people were running out of the way of the horse.

"Hey watches out were your going!" A man shouted as they passed him. Kima just kept Rapid going not caring if they almost hit someone just as long as they didn't hit anyone. Suddenly policemen on horseback came ridding up shouting.

"Stop! Your not permitted to have a horse on the city sidewalk." Kima sighed and pulled Rapid into the street were cars were going 60m/hour.

"Rapid were almost there pick it up a notch." Kurama who had been trying his hardest not to fly off the horse thing had his arms rapped around Kima's body and had his head right in her back which was really hurting Kima. The only reason she tolerated it was because he was so close to her and they were on a speeding horse. Suddenly they past a lot of construction signs Kima looked up in time to see a really big pot hole about ten feet across and really deep. "Rapid jump!" Kima held on as Rapid jumped leaving the police cars and horses behind. They landed in front of a building, as Kima jumped off with Kurama she ran right into the building making it to the fifteenth floor were Yusuke was.

"Yusuke were the !$# have you been." Kima said panting at Yusuke's back.

"Kima get out of here now." Yusuke had frozen in his tracks when he had heard his cousin's voice.

Even though they hadn't seen each other for a couple of months he had been trying to figure out were she was and she had the uncanny time to come at the worst times. Kima heard footsteps in front of Yusuke. Kima ran around Yusuke and looked in front when she saw whom it was she froze.

"Well, Well, Well look what we have here." Taguro walked closer to Yusuke. "A friend of yours Yusuke? How about we smash her." Taguro took another step forward and was about to hit Yusuke when Kima stepped in front of him stone faced.

"Taguro you touch him and you are so dead." Kima started to glow her aurora uncloaked.

"Do I now you? Well you definitely sound familiar. Did I terrorize your family or something kid."

"No but I do have a very big grudge on you for doing something to a certain someone during a certain tournament." Kima spat to the side.

"Hn. Well I guess sense you aren't part of the job description I could kill you." Taguro stepped even closer and punched the air were Kima used to be. Kima reappeared behind him and smiled.

"Hn well if I didn't know better I would say you was getting slow T." Kima kicked him throwing him into a wall. Yusuke looked at Kima in bewilderment. Taguro got up staring at her under his shades.

"Interesting so it did work. Well Yusuke you now what to do so I'll just show you and your cousin just how powerful I've become." Taguro flexed his muscles and demonic power started to build around him.

"Interesting…" Kima ran over to the edge of the building and looked down to see Suichi sitting there waiting. Kima looked at Rapid and whistled. Rapid looked up and saw Kima's hand movements. It grabbed Suichi's shirt in its teeth and dragged him away from the spot. Taguro charged Kima just as Kima skidded to the side.

"Well Yusuke I will just have to go now you play with the numb skull and don't get your self killed." Kima started to walk out when Taguro hit her in the side with tremendous force throwing her right out of the building and she blacking out before she even hit ground. Suichi saw Kima falling and ran over waiting until she was a certain amount away from the ground before jumping up and grabbing her. Falling back to earth with Kima in his arms he looked at her just as the building started to fall. Kurama took a step back and as the dust cleared he saw a man in shades with to big of muscle to be safe looking at a pile of rubble. Yusuke blasted the rubble away and got up. Kurama saw them talking and then saw the man look his way. He started to walk forward when Yusuke got in his way. He said something that made the man tense up then walk away. Yusuke looked around and saw Kurama he looked very surprised.

"What are you doing here Kurama?" Yusuke walked over. When he saw Kima was all right he sighed in relief? He had thought she hadn't survived the fall. "Thanks for catching her."

"Yusuke when your around me with her will you call me Suichi." Kurama looked down at Kima there was a lot of dirt on her face. She was breathing regularly but she kept fidgeting and her hand was grabbing hold of his shirt not letting go and kept tightening her grip. Yusuke looked startled and looked at Kima to.

"You mean you haven't told her yet? Well ok as long as you tell me exactly how she knows you to let you come anywhere near me." Yusuke looked at his cousin she had flared with energy but he wasn't so sure now.

"We go to school together. We are also in the science club until recently. Were also friends ok so is that enough." Kurama was about to blush when Kima shuddered and tightened her grip on his shirt even more.

"Are you sure she's ok I mean she looks like she's in a lot of pain." Yusuke stepped forward worried just as Kuwabara ran up and looked at Yusuke.

"How is he alive I thought we killed that guy." Kuwabara shouted hysterical. When Kuwabara saw Kima he got madder and almost started to shout louder Yusuke put his hand over his mouth. "Why is Kurama here?" Kuwabara looked in his direction.

"Ah Kuwabara when your around her please call me Suichi. I haven't told her yet." Kurama blushed as Hiei appeared next to Kuwabara. He looked around him and figured out why all of them looked pretty mad.

"Well Suichi it looks like you got your sweat heart into a pretty big mess." Hiei said in his usual tone of voice. Yusuke looked at the two and then at Kima and Kurama and was about to start laughing when Hiei spoke again. "Well it wouldn't really matter would it seeing as she's the spirit detective of America? Koenma was sure to bring her into this mess." At that Yusuke went ridged and looked at Hiei.

"What do you mean shrimp!" Yusuke stepped forward with Kuwabara behind him staring at him angrily.

"I mean she used to be the spirit detective in Tokyo until she moved. What I heard was she was the best spirit detective until she resign because of some dispute with Koenma. She was the one who helped you come back to life as a matter of fact. Any ways she has a grudge on that guy. The dark tournament will be starting soon. I believe she will be entering it no matter what even if its only the back up fighter which

She'll probably want to take position that anyway." Hiei said not really caring if they were confused or not.

"You mean… hold on who else is going to be on the team besides me and Kima." Yusuke looked around and stared at Kurama and Kuwabara and Hiei.

"I'm definitely in just only to make sure you to don't get killed and anyways this could help me get off parole." Kurama stared at Kima trying to figure out how she would take the news of him being a demon.

"Hey don't forget about me you guys. I'm definitely in to make sure the safety of the world isn't at stake."

"Actually it is." Yusuke looked at the team. "Taguro said you get a wish each if you win. He wants a portal between worlds opened. We have to stop him and he's going to kill my family if I don't enter." Yusuke tensed up.

"Yusuke, Hiei's on the team to." Koenma popped up. Hiei really frizzed up and glared at the kid. "Is Kima all right she's going to be the fifth member of your team." Kima stirred slightly then shuddered.

"I think she got hurt pretty bad. Taguro's punch is pretty hard I should now." Yusuke looked at his cousin.

"How can a girl with no spiritual energy go on a team like us?" Hiei looked at Kima eye glowing.

"You'll find out soon enough she's more than she seems and anyways Yusuke is her cousin." Koenma looked a Hiei.

"I'll take her to my house. My mom knows her and if she sees her this hurt she can bandage her up." Kurama blushed slightly at the looks everyone gave him and Yusuke's eyes brighten.

"So my cousin and my team mate have both lost their virginity before me? Amazing!" Yusuke started laughing.

"No we haven't she came over for dinner the first day she was at my school." Kurama looked flustered as Kima's Rapid went forward and nudged him.

"What the heck is that?" Hiei looked it over with his evil eye glowing. Rapid snorted and stepped forward pointing its now showing horn at him.

"Well I had better go. Kuwabara your going to need some training how about I train you?" Kurama looked at Kuwabara who had stayed silent for most of the time.

"Ok but I wont go easy on you."

"If Kurama's going to help you I am to." Hiei stepped forward nodding to Kurama to started heading back.

"Ok Kuwabara see you at Genkai's temple in about a week." Kurama gently put Kima onto the horse and he slide on. "Ok latter and don't worry I'll make sure she's ok and… I'll tell her."

AT HOME

"Ah Suichi your back." Kurama's mom came into the room. She gasped when she saw Kima. "What happened." She rushed over very worried. She had been waiting for him as soon as he had left saying he was going to look for Kima because she didn't show up at school that day.

"She fell from a long way up. I don't think anything's broken." Kurama gently laid Kima into his mother's arms. Kima who still had a grip on Kurama's shirt wouldn't let go.

"Ow dear, Suichi take off your shirt." The two of them had been trying to pry her hand out of Kurama's shirt. When Kurama finally had his shirt off his mom kicked him out of the room. When she took off her shirt there was a huge bruise on her side and when Kurama heard his mom gasp cause he was right outside the door he came in immediately to see her mom in front of him shoeing him out. His mom returned to Kima and she put some salve on her and then bandaged her bruised area her bottom ribs. She put her on Kurama's bed she had taken over Kurama's room and put her shirt back on looking at the girl worried. She was holding on to Kurama's shirt pretty tightly and she looked pretty afraid. Kurama's mom sighed and left the room. Kurama got up and looked at his mom. "She'll be fine Suichi don't worry."

"Good can I check on her?" Kurama looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"Of course dear don't wake her though it looks like she might have been through a bit of trouble."

Kurama went into the room to see Kima getting up startled with her surroundings trying to figure out were she was. 'Were am I all I remember was… that I guess this means I'm going into another dark tournament.' Kima didn't even see Kurama walk in as she shuddered and looked at her hand to see it fine.

"Kima are you ok you should be resting." Kurama sat next to his friend. Kima jumped literally.

"Ow Suichi what are you doing here?" Kima who had never been in this part of the house because it being his room and all looked up startled to see Kurama there looking at her in concern.

"This is my room I brought you here after you blacked out. Everything is going to be ok Yusuke is all right." Kima palled when she thought about the fall and Taguro being a demon.

"Suichi you didn't see anything…" Kurama cut her off covering her mouth. His eyes were shadowed and he looked tired suddenly.

"Kima I'm not Suichi." Kima went ridged and her finger started to glow. "My real name is Kurama I'm a Yo-ko. I took over the embryo, of my moms, body before it could ac…"

"Acquire a proper soul." Kima looked up eyes watering. "I heard a case about that along time ago. The fox Yoko was a blood thirsty villain who stole for a living." Kurama looked at her startled and then eyes soft nodded. Kima smiled slightly and let her bullet from the gun fade. "Well if your going to kill me you might as well I'm not going to fight." Kima stared at Kurama.

"I'm not going to kill you Kima I just told you that because you needed to now. I didn't want to hide it anymore." Kurama who had been startled at the assumption slowly rapped his arm around Kima's body and held her close. "I wont let anyone hurt you." Kima startled to now that she was still alive relaxed in Kurama's grip laying her head on his shoulder.

"So I guess you now about the dark tournament then." Kima let her guard down again and her aurora slowly seeped out. To Kurama's great surprise it wasn't at all bad but a soft kind aura.

"Yes I'll be fighting in it." Kurama lay his head on hers letting his aurora seep out a little so Kima would now what it felt like. Kima was surprise to feel his aurora so kind feeling.

"Kurama do you have to? To many of the old Rekai Tentai died in that tournament." Kima looked up at Kurama worried. Kurama laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about my fighting skills their well enough thank you. It's more you're fighting that I'm worried about." Kima smiled and just when Mrs. Minamino walked she kissed Kurama. Kurama who was very startled had his eyes really wide and when he saw his mom his eyes widened even more. She smiled and shook her head and left winking. Kurama still in shock settled down and enjoyed the kiss until he pulled away. "Kima me and Hiei are going to train Kuwabara you might want to come and train with us." Kima looked at him for a minute and shrugged.

"Sure just as long as you can get away from here with your mom and all." Kima sighed and lay down on the bed tired with the day's events.

"Don't worry about that summer vacation is starting in a week I'll be able to get away for the rest of the vacation. Anyways were going to be training in the Maika were time were three months is a week and a dark tournament is three weeks so it's only one day." Kurama sighed and stretched. He looked down to see Kima's eyes dropping and he smiled letting more of his aurora out. "You sleep here I'll be near by." Kurama grabbed a blanket and sat in the nearest corner. Kima got up and went to the now closed door. She looked at Kurama curiously and he smiled and shook his head. She opened the door and went to sleep on Kurama's bed after going to the side were she could see Kurama and had his hand in hers. Kurama smiled and went to sleep to going into a very pleasant dream.


	10. Training

Disclaimer: I will never own yu yu hakusho sniff

K/U: omg it's been forever sense I've updated I am so sorry everyone that reads this its been more than a year sniff I have been so busy that I haven't had time. If you review a lot I will write more often (bribing)

Chapter ten: Training

A week later

"Come on Kima we are going to be late for the portal." Kurama shouted at Kima while she skipped around enjoying the forest. She had been looking at a bird when Kurama had shouted.

"Ok jeez it's bad enough I'm going to have to be retrained. I'll have you now I've been in a lot of tournaments." Kima ran to Kurama and started to drag Kurama towards the temple that was Genkai's. When they got there everyone was there and looking very annoyed and when they saw Kima jumping around with a sword across her back and a pack in one hand.

"Kurama this is going to be serious training a girl shouldn't tag along even if she's a decent fighter in human eyes. There isn't a hint of energy in her at all come on what is she the above average human fighter." Hiei looked Kima over. Kima twitched slightly and then looked at Genkai and she relaxed.

"Long time no see Genkai." Kima nodded her head.

"Dai steho kids, long time no see indeed. How are your parents and what not." Genkai looked at Kima with a look none of them could place it was to mix up with feelings. There was anger, respect, love, wariness, and something else. "You start looking like Yusuke anymore and you'll have to change genders." Kima didn't faze at all to Kurama and Kuwabara's great surprise. They both new how big a temper she had and were surprised when she didn't swing out or shout something back.

"It's nice to see you to. Any ways it's just an unlucky coincidence you now I was adopted. " Kima rolled her eyes just as the portal appeared. "See you in a week or so then." Kima smiled and waved walking through Kurama sighed baffled to find out that Kima was adopted. 'I find something new about her every day.' and walked through fallowed by Hiei and Kuwabara. They were in a bamboo forest and there was a clearing right in front of them.

"Well I guess this is home for the next three months." Hiei walked in and jumped back as a demon charged at him. Kima tilted her head and appeared next to the guy sword drawn and touching his throat.

"What do you want?" Kima snarled as Hiei watched Kima her eyes narrowed and went into a death glare.

"Koenma told me to attack you so everyone would see the fighter in you please don't kill me." The demon pleaded on his hands and knees. Kima looked at him startled and resheathed her sword.

"You have got to be kidding me. Well ok but punch Koenma for me and say that's pay back for me having to protect Hiei." Kima smiled and watched the guy go.

"You were not protecting me I could of handled it." Hiei snarled pride hurt. Kurama and Kuwabara were staring at Kima scared.

"How fast are you exactly?" Kurama asked startled when he had seen Kima appear so suddenly next to the guy.

"Hm?" Kima hadn't been listening she was thinking of lunch. "How fast am I? …" Kima looked a little thoughtful and replied after a silence. "I have always been like this but only when I really want to protect someone." Kima smiled at Kurama, which made him gulp and look away blushing.

"Hn well that's interesting well we had better set up camp." Hiei had long forgotten Kima and was making a fire pit. "You are still going to need some training." Kima glared at him and muttered something no one caught.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Kima kick a rock and headed to the deeper part of the forest muttering something about yokai with no respect. Kurama was about to say don't get lost when he saw Kima snap a twig from a bamboo stalk every few feet. He shook his head Kima continued to amaze him.

"Sense when do girls fight like a guy?" Kuwabara was still in shock about Kima being able to go that fast. Kurama just shook his head when Kuwabara looked his way.

Kima had headed out of camp as soon as everything had gotten back under control so she could explore the area. "Hm?" Kima thought she had heard water and as a matter of fact it was getting louder as she walked. The next thing she new was that she was in a clearing with a waterfall that took her breath away. It was pouring down water and the mist made it look beautiful. Kima went over to the base and looked at the rock. The water poured down but the rock behind the fall was dry. Kima frowned and walk closer to see there was a cave behind it. Kima sniffed but because of the water she couldn't smell very well and when she looked around there were no sign of tracks. Kima sighed and drew her sword cautiously going into the cave.

"Who's there?" A little fox yokai popped up a staff to big for him in hand. When he saw Kima's sword he paled and took a step back. "Leave me alone I've done nothing to you." Kima looked startled and then looked at her sword she blushed slightly and sheathed it.

"Hello little fox. I didn't realized someone lived here I was just curios to see a cave behind a water fall and came in to explore." Kima smiled at the fox. He looked at Kima uncertainly and then sighed. He set down the staff and sat down.

"Hi I'm Shesheo. I live here for now." The yokai smiled. "But my friends call me Sheo."

"Hi I'm Kima Urameshi it's nice to meet you Sheo. I'm going to be living in a clearing not far off from here." Kima sat in front of him and glanced around. The place sure did look gloomy and all evidence that someone lived here was all but gone. "So were do you sleep? You can't possibly not sleep on the floor with the fall right out side to bring in the cold." Kima looked at the floor and saw it a rust color. She immediately froze and Sheo snarled.

"Well, well, well it looks like our little Sheo has found someone to die with. So are you ready." Kima wheeled around to face a mob of evil black-hearted demons. Kima put her hand to the sword and took a step forward.

"You touch one hair on me and your dead. What did he do to you anyways?" Kima looked a Sheo who was chalk white and shaking. There was a cloaked demon with blood red eyes and an evil grin. He was staring angrily at Sheo.

"Why the little runt bumped into me with out saying sorry." The guy that looked like the head guy snarled. Kima looked stunned for a second before she started laughing.

"Come on give the kid a break it's not like you're the supreme ruler of the Makai." Kima stopped laughing when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I'm the leader of this particular part of the Makai and for mocking me I will kill you along with the twerp." The leader snarled. Kima snorted and drew her sword.

"You had better start heading for the hills sire you might get hurt if you so much as take another step nearer." Kima drew her sword. The guy looked really angry now and stepped forward starting a sentence to be cut off with a sword to his throat. "I warned you didn't I?" Kima sliced the guys ear off and took a step back. The guy shrieked he didn't even see her step forward.

"Why you!" The guy charged fist rose. To Kima's surprise spiritual energy formed there and Kima glared at the guy knowing if she stepped out of the way he would hit Sheo. Kima concentrated on her sword and then spiritual energy erupted from it. The guy realized what had happened and tried to pull out of the swing that would have shattered a sword if there were no energy surrounding it now. He hit it and it sliced him in half. Kima almost vomited when the guy fell down after everyone left screaming she did.

"Wow that was amazing let me try." The little Yo-ko glared at his hand and it started to glow. "Aw it won't change." The glow intensified and suddenly Kima stepped to the side as a small blast of energy went at her. "Wow did you see that!" The kid shrieked just as Hiei walked in glaring at the waterfall.

"You sure do get into trouble fast girly it's amazing you aren't dead." Hiei snarled drawing his sword. "Well let's test my theory." He walked out sword at his side obviously expecting her to fallow.

"Who is that?" Sheo looked at Kima.

"A friend of mine little Yo-ko." Kima walked out sword drawn to. When she got out she saw Kuwabara and Kurama standing by a tree when they saw her Kuwabara started muttering to himself as Kurama smiled in reassurance.

"Ok Kima we're going to see how good you are with a sword… well I am." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Kima slashing her cheek. He snickered as Kima swung at him. He dodged and attacked again. Kurama was worried to see Kima look this uncertain. He had seen her face set into a firm glare just to… That was it. Kurama watched Hiei and saw him about to strike Kurama ran in and got in the way. Just before, Hiei who hadn't noticed was still swinging, the blade hit Kurama Kima was in-between them and had her sword in a block. Kima repealed the blow and to Hiei surprise had him on the ground pinned down with a sword to his throat. Kima's eyes were bright blue and they looked pretty dangerous. Suddenly Kima's eyes returned to normal and she got up surprised and stepped back.

"Sorry about what ever I did." Kima scratched her head and looked up to see a clear blue sky with no hint of rain what so ever. "Hmm Hmmmm Hm hm hm m Hm, Hm hmmm." Kima started humming a strange tune. "Once upon a December." Kima stopped and sat down just as Hiei who was now officially angry threw her sword at her. It flew right above her head as Kima spun around to see a huge amount of demon aurora coming out of the demon. "Ah Hiei might I ask why your so mad?" Kurama who was stunned by the show of emotion was glued to the spot.

"Why I'm mad? You tricked me you little witch how can you not have any spiritual energy." Hiei ran at her normal speed just before he hit her Kima dodged out of the way and tripped him. Kima looked worriedly at Hiei.

"Are you alright its not like you to show so much emotion are you sick or…" Hiei jumped up and swung at her she dodged and kicked him. "Or are you being controlled or perhaps an illusion has been handed to you." Kima notice a strand of hair that was brown not black. Frowning she pulled it out to show a blue root. A small pop and Hiei was staring at her oddly.

"All right already. Thanks." Hiei snarled and disappeared.

"And that concludes our final lesson for the day." Kima smiled and walked past the two red heads and went back to the clearing were they had started. When the two got back Kima was asleep by a fire hair covering her face.

Kurama looked at her and sighed brushing some hair away so she could breath. Kuwabara looked from Kurama to Kima and almost started laughing before Kurama glared at him. "You're going to wake her up as soon as the suns up we start your training." Kurama got up and went on the opposite side of the fire and stared into it. "Get some rest because I mean it." Kuwabara muttered to himself and went to sleep dreaming of Yukina.

**Next day**

Kima got up at dawn as she often did because of Taru. Kurama was staring at the fire and when she got up and stretched he smiled.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Kima looked at the fire surprised sense when does he cook? Kima shrugged and looked around.

"I'm going to wash up if anyone goes near the waterfall I'll kill him." Kima grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. Kuwabara looked at Kima and then said something like no far. Baka you seriously are really perverted Kuwabara. Kima glared at him while thinking this. Kuwabara also got a sound whack from Kurama for mentioning it. "Hey no far and anyways I love Yukina not Kima." Kuwabara puffed up his chest.

"Ok what ever but I so get to fight him today." Kima waved and walked off. As soon as she got to the waterfall Sheo greeted her.

"Hi yah Kima are you here to take a shower?"

"Yeah if you don't mind." Sheo smiled and ran back into the cave. Kima smiled and looked around there was a really large tree branch over hanging the pool and the pool was deep enough. Even though this is a bamboo forest there is no bamboo around the pool but large tree's. Kima climbed the tree and got onto the branch going to the end and dove in fully dressed she wasn't being stupid though she could feel Hiei's evil eye on her. She staid under water as long as possible exploring the deeper than she had thought it was pool to make sure that there was nothing dangerous about it or any sharp rock to were she wouldn't have to jump into the places that there were. She noticed an interesting looking rock. Kima reached for it to find it was a pendant. Kima surfaced and swam over to the bank were her towel was. She got out and looked at it. The pendant was red and looked like some rare gem but it wasn't a ruby. The edges of the gem were metal and looked like flames coming out of it. Kima frowned and changed into her extra pair of clothes and dried her hair. Kima sat on a log of some sort that was way out of place in a bamboo forest and examined the pendant. Just then Sheo came running a huge bump on his head.

"Wah!" He came crying to Kima. "The big bully hit me!" Sheo jumped into her lap and cried.

"Let me guess Hiei right?" Kima looked at the kit concerned.

"Mm hm." Sheo said drying his tears.

Kima shook her head and got up. She stretched and went back to camp were Hiei was fuming about something.

"You just had to hit him?" Kima sat down just as the sun started to come up. Hiei said something like the little kid tried to hug me. "That's your reason?" Kima shook her head and ate a piece of bread. Kurama smiled and gave her a plate of food with some meat and bread. Kima looked at it tired and ate it finishing before any one else. Kima got up and stretched grabbing her sword and a chain with a silver sickle on it.

"What's that for." Kuwabara looked at the sickle scared like. Kima looked up from her thoughts she had been trying to figure out how to sneak away and train on her own.

"I'm going to swing this around until I'm satisfied I can kill some one with it." Kima sat down again and muttered something about ripping Kuwabara's head off when Sheo popped into camp.

"Kima can you teach me how to use a sword?" Kima ridged up and was real sick suddenly.

"Kima what's the matter?" Sheo ran over just as a dark figure walked in. Kima got up quietly.

"So you are alive and fighting even after our warning. Hm I see. Well you now what I'm going to have to do." The figure threw back its hood to revile a black haired demon with red and black eyes and a sword at his waist. Kima glared at him and sadly looked at the shocked Kurama and Hiei. She smiled slightly and dodged to the side as the demon tried to split her apart. "You can't dodge forever Kima and you now you can't beat me." He slashed at Kima again.

"Don't you ever get tired of killing people?" Kima grabbed his wrist with his sword and snapped his wrist. He let go of the sword and took a step back. "Oww and the not being able to kill you part is an understatement because I could but it's against my better judgment." Kima slid out of another punch. Suddenly the wind picked up and the demon grinned.

"Well my dear it looks like our friendly chat is over my dear team mates are calling me but remember this if you join the team of Urameshi you will die and everyone else." The demon stepped closer to Kima and whispered. "I would so hate to lose a flower like you." He swiftly bent down and kissed the fuming and now stunned Kima. He pulled away winked and disappeared. Kurama looked at Kima and saw her shaking fists clenched her aurora was lashing out violently around her full of a red and black hue.

"Kima who the # was that!" Hiei looked at the girl now just realizing what the demon had done started to blush crimson red and was shaking aurora becoming even more violent.

"Kima get control of your aurora or you'll hurt Kuwabara." Kurama said gently stepping forward only to dodge a jolt of aura. Kima's face went back to its original color and her aurora went back to its soft hue and reseeded into her body. Suddenly Kima's legs gave way and she fell on her butt. Kurama sat down next to her. "Now who was that?" Kurama said quietly. Kima looked at him numbly and look like she was about to puke.

"I now I'm just checking to see were that yokai went." Hiei closed it and walked off.

"That was one of my enemies he will be in the tournament on one of the worse teams. The leader warned me not to enter this tournament or else he would kill me and for some reason the fighters on that team are tickled over me don't really care either. It gives me all the more reason to fight them and ripe them to shreds. That guy was Kino a substitute fighter in there clan. He is particularly annoying always popping up at the most inconvenient of times." Kima looked at Kurama for a second then at Hiei he was staring at her with his evil eye open. "I'm not lying."

"Hey were are you going your exposed to help train me." Kuwabara shouted.

"Kurama will help you with the first week you'll need it to fight me." Hiei stalked off. Kima watched him go then shivered and got up. She grabbed the sickle and started to walk off in the opposite direction of the fire yokai.

"Were are you going?" Kuwabara shouted. Kima's eyes darted back to the two teens and then she walked off again sliding into the bamboo grove. Kurama looked at her worried and left gesturing to Kuwabara to come with him.


End file.
